Episode I: Magic in a Time of Peace
by ChildofApollo4276
Summary: In a war torn galaxy, where Leia doesn't know what side to choose, she ends up finding an escape in the most unlikely places. Through skeptical of magic from the start, Leia will learn that her skill goes beyond using a lightsaber when enrolled as a first-year in Hogwarts; a school of magic. Gaining friends in this strange school might soon become the last of her worries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy! I will try to update every couple of weeks, so look for the next update soon!**

Being chased down like a dog through a small market in Tatooine is not something I would define as fun. Of course, the Imperial Empire's main mission is not to spread fun throughout the galaxy. Maybe for them it was fun. Not the point. I leaped gracefully over a vender's stall as a Toydarian squawked angrily at me. I raced through the tent, kicking up a dust trail. In the distance, but much closer than I would prefer, I heard the clank of storm trooper armor as they chased after me. I ducked into the closest shop, trying to steady my breathing. The shop keeper looked up from a small table where he was cleaning. A quick glance around the four walls told me I just walked through the only entrance, effectively trapping myself. Shit.

"Are you interested in any antiques?" The cyborg asked, fiddling with a computer chip that was in front of his ear. Despite being on a desert planet, he was pale. His skin was clinging to his frame and had semi long black hair on top of his head, while the sides were buzzed. His clothes seemed pretty simple, long sleeves, trousers with a frayed rope belt and simple shoes. His nails were dirty and a shock collar was fitted tightly around his neck; a slave. Who knew where the actual owner was, but I needed to get out of here.

"Not today, just looking." I spoke quietly, as fear trickled down my spine. Heavy boots thundered from outside, coming closer to my self-laid trap. I pressed myself into the darkest corner in the shop. The cyborgs dark eyes flickered over my form before tilting his head. The young slave looked confused. I must have been a weird sight to see. Completely unarmed, I had no cloak on, just a simple black tee with black trousers tucked into dark combat boots. My brunette hair fell chaotically around my shoulders, long enough to drape halfway down my back. The right half was badly singed however, and I was completely covered from head to toe in dust and grime. I knew tear-tracks were still evident on my face.

"You're the one they're after."

My blood ran cold. He quickly grabbed my hand before pulling me over to a silver painted cabinet, opening the door; "Hide in here, I won't let them find you." Part of me screamed not to trust this strange shop slave. But I saw a half of a tattoo peeking out of his left sleeve, the Republic symbol. It had crisscrossed burn marks on it as if someone took a hot iron to the slave's skin. Most likely an Imperial master.

I ducked into the cabinet as the door clicked shut. It was tall enough for me to stand upright in. I fought to still my breathing and slow my pounding heart. As darkness enveloped me, I pressed my back firmly into the wood behind me, as the Force hissed across my skin as a bitter warning. Yes, I already knew the Imperials were about to capture me, thanks for the warning oh sentient helper. Annoyance flashed though me before the Force tingled in my left hand. What would help me in here? It's an antique cabinet for crying out loud! I ran my hand along the wall anyways before finding something engraved in the soft paint. Maybe a lever for a false back? An escape route? I ran my fingers over it again concentrating in the darkness as storm trooper boots stomped into the room. It was not a lever at all; but words. I heard the masked trooper demand the shop slave to state any helpful information to find me.

"Salta in Armonia?" I whispered out loud as I read the engraving with my fingertips. The slave's soft reply went suddenly muted when I uttered those words. Actually, all sound had vanished. My eyes flew open; I hadn't even realized I had closed them. The floor seemed to fall away and I was caught up in a gust of wind. I reached my hands out and felt the cabinet walls as I seemingly free-falling down a shoot. My fingertips were burning as I tried to grasp onto something, but only felt smooth wood. As quickly as it began however, it ended. My boots thudded loudly onto another wooden floor. Good news; I could hear sounds again. A jolt flew up through my right ankle and my vision spiderwebbed into whiteness from the impact. Bad news; I think I broke my ankle. Pain laced up from the injury, hot and sharp. My brain grew fuzzy and my vision switched from white back to black again. Oh no, please don't pass out. It was my last coherent thought before collapsing.

I was little in this flashback. Only four years old if I remember correctly. I was raised by foster parents until this exact night. My foster parents were both farmers on Tatooine and they were tasked with raising me in secret, due to my dangerous parentage. Of course, little me did not know the full story when I was being tucked in that night.

"Hush Leia." Murmured my foster mother as she pulled the blanket. I sighed and snuggled harder into the warm sheets. "You need to go to sleep now, nothing bad is going to happen."

I nodded and whispered a small, "Kay." as she left the room and turned off the lights. I could see the worry in her eyes but I never brought it up. Even if I did, both mom and dad would say it wasn't something I needed to worry about. It was an adult thing. I always tried to figure it out but I never could. They both acted protectively, borderline scared whenever a strange spaceship happens to show up within ten miles of our small home. Nothing ever came of it. No monsters showed up. Slave traders never tried to imprison us. I felt tonight would be more eventful, but I didn't feel scared. A calming feeling was in the air. But that changed quickly.

I heard a loud bang that was our front door being violently thrown from it hinges. I swiftly raced from my bed to the adjacent hallway, getting a clear view of all the commotion. My mother let out a cry of fear as a dark and imposing figure stepped into the room, wearing a black hooded cloak that covered him from head to toe. His right hand was completely robotic and his eyes glowed a brilliant orange in the evening light. He pulled a weapon from the folds of his cloak and activated it. It hissed out it its container, a bright red saber that burned with power. It hummed in the still air.

"Where is she?" He growled. Taking an aggressive step towards my mother.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" her hands where shaking and fear was clear in her eyes. "Take your filthy presence out of here Sith!"

I flinched in my hiding spot. I have never heard my mother speak with such anger and malice before. And the way she spit out the word Sith like a curse...

He lunged forward and slashed the lightsaber across my mother's chest and she instantly collapsed. I shrieked in terror and raced back to my room, sliding myself under my bed. I heard blaster fire explode in the living room as my dad battled this Sith. After a few minutes that lasted an eternity, I couldn't here anymore blaster fire. I held my breath as I heard footsteps enter my room accompanied with the hum of a saber. Red light reflected off the walls in the dark room. My bed was lifted away without the strange man even touching it. He kneeled down beside my cowering form as his lightsaber was sucked back into its container.

"Leia." The man spoke softly, lowering his hood and clipping his weapon to his belt.

I sniffed as I raised my head to look at his face, "How do you know my name?"

He smiled, his eyes now a soft yellow color. His hair was curly and long and hung around his head like a silver halo in the moons' light.

"What's your last name Leia?"

"Skywalker." I spoke quietly as a few tears raced down my cheeks. I knew I was adopted; my new mom and dad had told me early on.

"Well, my name is Anakin Skywalker. I'm your father, Leia." He spoke with gentleness as he extended his hand to me, "Would you like to come live with me?"

I sniffled again as I nodded my head, and grabbed his hand. My fake parents had told me that my mom died giving birth to me and my dad was killed by a Sith. They lied. My real dad was right in front of me. He pulled me into his arms and wiped away my tears. I didn't understand why my adopted parents would keep my dad a secret from me. He came to find me. He cared. And in his arms, I felt perfectly safe.

"Can I have a lightstick like yours someday?" I murmured as I started to fall asleep.

I felt a light chuckle rumble through his chest as he carried me away. "Of course, Leia. Someday."


	2. Chapter 2

I blinked open my eyes, finding myself staring at a white ceiling. My head felt a little fuzzy, and my right ankle was wrapped tightly in bandages, its pain reduced to a dull throb. I was laying down on a white bed with soft tan colored blankets covering me. I slowly sat up. There was a curtain wrapping around the bed I was in for privacy. I was dressed in a hospital gown as well. To my left was a small table with all my clothes on it. They looked washed as well as neatly folded. Considerate. Where was I? This place was too white for an Imperial run med-bay, but not run down enough for a Rebel hideout. A neutral party? Not uncommon, but on Tatooine it was. I swung my legs over to one side and swept the blankets off me. I tested my weight on my right ankle. Small needles of pain raced through it, but it was only sprained. Good. It won't slow me down too much; not like an actual break. I dressed in my newly washed clothes and laced up my combat boots that were at the end of my bed. They also were cleaned. This med-bay sure does have nice service. I pulled the curtain back and looked around. Beds lined both stone walls and natural light filtered in through the thick glass windows. It looked as if I was inside a castle. Weird. I limped carefully over to the opening arch to find an exit. The hallway was just as castle like and lined with flickering candles. A person turned the corner sharply and looked surprised that I was awake. She was dressed in a nurse's outfit, though the sleeves were long and the grown brushed the floor that she walked on.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, "Your awake!" Her accent wasn't like anything I've heard before.

"Yes... can you please tell me where I am?" I asked, feeling a little vulnerable without my practice saber.

"Oh well my dear, you are at Hogwarts! The great school of witchcraft and wizardry!"

I blinked. "Umm okay? Where is that exactly?"

"Why in Great Britain of course."

That cleared up nothing. "What planet?" Maybe if I could actually figure out at least the planet I can find the nearest space port and-

She looked concerned as she walked up to me and put a hand to my forehead. "Ummm, what are you doing?"

"Checking for a fever, asking what planet we are on? Silly, there is only one. Earth." She seemed to be trying to lighten the mood but her face was very concerned.

"Okay, just point me to the nearest space port and I'll..."

"A what?"

Uneasiness filled me. She was acting like she's never been off of her current planet before. If there were no space ports here, I was screwed. I didn't have a holocommunicator on me so I couldn't send out a distress signal. I've never even heard of a planet called Earth before. Plus, the atmosphere was different here. I didn't know what but something was majorly off.

"It is perhaps a side effect of using a broken vanishing cabinet." A new voice interjected. I turned to see another strangely dressed old man. He had floor length purple gown that had tiny gold hats covering it as well as a golden cord tied around his waist. On top of his head sat a purple wizard hat that was covered in gold stars. His completely white beard was only a foot off the ground. It swayed as he approached us with twinkling blue eyes and a wrinkled face from smiling too much. I reached into the Force to see if he was trustworthy or not; but the Force did not reply. I frowned. Well if it was up to me, I am not going to give any information to these weirdos. "Madam Pomfrey, I'll take it from here."

The lady nodded and said, "Of course Dumbledore." She swept back into the med-bay.

"Well." He clapped his hands together jovially, "Welcome to Hogwarts! The grand school of witchcraft and wizardry! My name is Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, the simple caretaker of this school. I am impressed when you just happened to appear in a broken vanishing cabinet with nothing more than a broken ankle. But Madam Pomfrey fixed you right up." He smiled kindly at me. "I am curious however; as to what spell you used to get it to work?"

I stared blankly at him. "Spells? What do you mean?"

"Accidental magic? Very curious indeed. You look young. Tell me; how old are you?"

"Eleven."

"Ah. Well then; you are the perfect age to join our school as a first-year student! I insist! Our education is free to all who wish to learn the beautiful and intricate art of magic. Care to take my offer Ms...?"

I studied his face carefully. He seemed totally unconcerned of how and why I got here. I had questions myself, but he had to as well. Free teaching? He was trying to manipulate me into staying. Well, two can play that game. This was a weirdly perfect place to hide from the Empire as I thought over my choices. At the same time, I could investigate this place and try to find a way off the planet. Also...magic? Such a thing did not exist. Probably. I guess I would see.

"Skywalker. Leia Skywalker. And yes, I accept your offer." I smiled as innocently as possible. Manipulation is an art old man, and I was trained by the best Sith instructions in the galaxy. Bring. It. On.

"Excellent!" He seemed delighted at my agreement. "You will need to buy a wand. I will provide you your school uniform as well as any materials required for your classes. I will send them in a trunk to your room once you have been sorted into one of our brilliant four houses we have here! I will also give you an allowance to purchase your wand and magical pet. You are allowed to have either an owl, cat or toad. Any questions?"

"Where and how?"

He chuckled, "Very good! I think you will make an excellent student. I will escort you to Diagon Alley for your wand and pet, and escort you back of course. The Hogwarts train is going to arrive with the rest of this year's students in a couple hours, so no time to waste!"

He then placed his hand gently on my shoulder and we were whisked away. It felt as though I was being pulled through a worm hole. Was he insane? Worm holes rip ships apart! But we came out a second later and I stumbled as we landed. He seemed perfectly fine.

"What the...?"

"Oh. No need for worrying! We just apparated. It's a form of wizard travel you will get to learn. Come along now."

He started walking briskly down the street in which we appeared. Cobblestones lined the shops on either side of me as I followed Dumbledore. Plenty of witches and wizards were out and about, chatting and shopping alike. We pulled to a stop outside a shop called Ollivanders.

"I will wait here until after you receive your wand. Enter when you're ready!"

I walked right up to the front and pushed the rickety door open. It closed behind me hitting a bell that dinged into the still air. The small shop was dusty, enough to make me sneeze. There were shelves covering every available wall, and stacked with thin, long boxes. On the table sat a quill inside an ink bottle. A scroll was lying beside it with writing scratched into it. Boxes also littered the table and a few were open. I stepped forward for a closer look. They were delicately polished wooden sticks, some with designs engraved in them. So that is what a wand looks like.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Squeaked a voice next to me. Looking to my right as a very short wizard, looking excited.

"Uhhh, yeah." I said, unsure.

He clapped his hands together, "My name is Ollivander, the wandmaker. You must be Leia. Dumbledore told me that he would cover your fee. Special case."

I nodded. "Excellent!" He proclaimed, "I have just the thing for you to try." He began to hand me various wands, but the second my hand closed around it, he ripped it away, muttering. After several minutes, he took off to the back of the store before coming back with a new wand. He placed it in my hand and a sudden warmth glowed in my very core. A wind out of nowhere picked up around me as if I was the eye of a hurricane. Pretty red lights came flowing out of the wand tip, sparking like tiny fireworks. The effect ended as soon as it began, but it left me wanting more. I stared in amazement and let out a little laugh. I caused that, I don't know how, but I caused it. My fingers were still tingling with excitement. Ollivander clapped his hands together and exclaimed,

"Brilliant! Incredible! You clearly are a special case. That wand is rare indeed. I haven't found an owner for it since I created it 30 years ago. It is a white pine casing with a double core of thestral tail hair and unicorn hair. Nine inches. I expect you to be very strong in any kind of practical magic!" He paused before placing a careful hand on my forearm and softly speaking, "Light or dark. Tread carefully child." He disappeared into the depths of the store before I could ask him what he meant.

The wand itself was incredible. It was pure soft white, with black colored engraved leaf pattern that tapered off as it went from hilt to tip. It was slender, yet strong. It seemed to have been created just for me. 'Light or dark. Tread carefully child.' The shopkeeper's words were like a warning, sending a small shiver down my spine. The wand seemingly purred in my hand begging to be used. Light or dark. In more ways than one, I must choose. But this choice will be mine and mine alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone, I know I haven't posted in a while, but here is chapter three! Enjoy!**

**Thank you for the Favorite: Lord Limpaticus The Grand**

**Thank you for the Follow: Burningsea1, Ganchara, Lord Limpaticus The Grand, icer666**

**Response to Reviews;**

**icer666: Thank you again for letting me know. Its fixed now :P**

After a couple hours I was back at the magic castle with Dumbledore, who seemed consistently happy for seemingly no reason. It was slightly creepy. We had just finished buying all my witch supplies from all the shops and a trunk full of robes and books followed the headmaster floating a bit off the ground. Scrolls and ink quills also sat in the trunk. These people have no holograms to teach off of, I guess. There goes any hope of getting a holo-communicator on this planet. I was in wizarding robes myself, which for now was just a cloak that was thrown over my acolyte training clothes from when I had first arrived. I also had a pointed triangle shaped hat on my head. Apparently, the fashion here was ridiculous. I swear it is just to humiliate the witches in training. I also held a small cage in my arms that contained a beautiful tawny owl. She was currently sleeping with her heart-shaped head under her light tan feathers. I named her Padini.

Dumbledore turned around to me with his arms outstretched. "I'll take your owl to the owlery for you. The students are just arriving now, so after you are sorted, I will send all your school supplies to your new room."

I carefully handed Padini over to Dumbledore and adjusted my robes, double checking that my new wand was safely tucked into my belt. A professor, at least she looked like one, turned the corner and approached us. She was wearing dark green robes that brushed the ground and her hair was pinned up behind her head. A pair of specs sat carefully on her nose, giving her a stern but kind sort of look.

"Professor Dumbledore, it's good to see you again."

The headmaster smiled around my owl's cage and exclaimed brightly, "Professor McGonagall, here is our new student, Ms. Skywalker."

I smiled lightly at the teacher, "Nice to meet you."

"You as well. I'm glad you were able to join our school even on short notice. Come with me please, we shall get you sorted." I trotted after her, following the Professor down the candle-lit hallways.

"I hope to see you around Ms. Skywalker. Good luck with your sorting." Dumbledore's cheery voice called after us right has we turned the corner.

As we walked down the long hallways of the school Professor McGonagall began to inform me about the school, "We are headed to meet up with the other first years, all your age, for the start-of-the-term banquet where the sorting ceremony will take place. You will be placed in any one of the four houses we have here at Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff. Each of these houses have their own prestige to them and the people in them will become like your family for the school year. You will eat together, sleep to together, and spend most of your free time with each other. Now, each house gets awarded points for good behaviors, good grades, winning games, that sort of thing. However, misbehavior is not tolerated here and house points will be taken away. At the end of the school year, whichever house has the most points wins the house cup. Do you understand?"

"Yes." I wanted to ask what kind of test we had to go through to get sorted, but I feel as though she wouldn't tell me anyways.

"Excellent! I wish you the best of luck for your new school year Ms. Skywalker." She gave me a small kind smile as we turned the last corner to see a group of school children talking amongst themselves. I went and stood carefully in the back of the group and surveyed my fellow students. Some of these students will become my allies, some would become rivals. This should definitely be interesting.

"Now." Professor McGonagall clapped her hands together sharply, gathering the attention of all of us, "Form a line, the Sorting Ceremony is about to start."

A few jostling limbs later, and we were marched into a large banquet room, the ceiling itself reflecting the night sky and candles hang floating above our heads. Four long tables filled the room with students in the seats wearing house colors of red, green, blue or yellow. Banners hung above the corresponding tables. At the very front of the room sat a long table with no banners above it, full of stern or happy looking Professors. In front of a podium that McGonagall went to stand behind was a worn-out hat that was resting on a stool. The entire hall was waiting for something to happen. Suddenly, the hat seemed to open at its brim and to my surprise, began to sing;

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

That the Sorting Hat can't see.

So, try me on and I can tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry,

Set Gryffindors apart.

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil.

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind.

Where those of wit and learning

Will always find their kind.

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their end.

So out me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands; though I have none,

For I'm the Thinking Cap!"

The hall burst into applause after it finished its song, settling down neatly on the stool. "Great." I muttered, "Sentient clothing. Are the robes I'm wearing supposed to talk as well?" The girl next to me attempted to cover her giggle at my joke, her bushy hair swinging as she shook her head.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and unrolled a long sheet of parchment. "When I call your name, put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted."

McGonagall began to call out names in alphabetical order by last name. When students put on the hat, it shouted out the name of a house. The Thinking Cap was never on someone's head longer than a minute or two, so the sorting went fairly fast. Every house cheered whenever they gained a new member. I ran my eyes along the professors table, and waited for my name to be called. A sudden hush fell over the students a particular first-year was brought forward. He was skinny beyond belief and had jet black hair with circular glasses perched on his nose.

"Harry Potter."

"Is it actually him?"

"I wonder what house he will be in?"

The whispers filled the hall as I studied this student. The hat draped over his eyes. Why was everyone so interested in him? He didn't really look like much, but if I had learned anything from my father, I knew never to underestimate a potential enemy. He ended up getting sorted into Gryffindor, something that house seemed very excited for.

"Skywalker, Leia." Professor McGonagall called. I walked up to the stool and placed the hat upon my head as the room went dark when the hat slipped over my eyes.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when a small voice whispered in my ear, "Interesting. Caught in the middle of a war, are we?"

My blood ran cold. So, this hat could really read your mind. Does that mean other wizards and witches could as well? Could I protect myself against something like this? The hat chuckled in my ear, "Ah, a smart one. You would make a good Ravenclaw. Don't worry, all your secrets are safe with me. Looking into your past though, you have been through much for one so young. Your wits have kept you alive as well as your cunning mind. Very ambitious. I think the perfect house for you would be… SLYTHERIN!"

I pulled the hat off of my head, glad to be rid of its presence. Dropping it down on the stool, I walked over to the cheering table with a green and silver banner. The other house tables watched, as I choose the closest seat, sitting next to a boy with platinum blond hair.

He grinned at me, "Welcome to the best house in Hogwarts! We are so gonna win the House Cup this year!" I smiled back, grinning as the cheering around the table died down. "My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Skywalker, right?"

He held his hand out to shake mine. I grasped it firmly and nodded, "Yep. My name's Leia. Nice to meet you." My other housemates nodded to me and introduced themselves as the sorting went on. There were so many people that I probably won't remember all their names, but everyone was so welcoming. I almost felt at home.

Lifting my head to the staff table I saw Dumbledore staring intently at our table. He stroked his beard as though he did not expect me to be put in Slytherin. I felt as though he was now more wary of my presence. I mean, I heard the whispers of the students from the other tables. Slytherin was known as the 'bad' or 'evil' house. Surely the teachers don't buy into stupid stereotypes. But the way he shifted into his seat as another student got sorted into my new house said otherwise. Well, this wasn't the first time I'd have to prove myself to others. Besides why should I care of what everyone else thought? I had my allies. Time to prove we were the best at this school.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Chapter four is here! I'm going to start updating more regularly now that I have an actual writing schedule! :-) I hope you enjoy, love to hear any reviews!**

**Thank you for the new Favorite: ms meow 1968**

**Thank you for the new Follow: revan-12, ms meow 1968**

**Response to Reviews:**

**ms meow 1968: Thank you! I'm glad you like it! As for as the rest of the story, the only hint I'm going to give you is that its definitely going to be interesting when she does meet the golden trio...**

After the sorting was completed, food appeared magically on the long house tables. I had never seen so much food gathered at one spot. It was filled with roast chicken, corn, mashed potatoes, stuffing, and many more hunger inducing, mouthwatering foods. I quickly filled the golden plate in front of me with food, and dug in with gusto. All the other students did the same, and pleasant chatter filled the table.

The girl right to me tapped me gently on the shoulder to get my attention before inducing herself; "Hello my name is Pansy Parkinson. Nice to have you in our house."

I nodded back at the charming brunette, "Thanks. I just got my schedule, but the layout of the map is confusing."

She leaned over to see my class layout, "Oh well, you don't have to worry too much, we have three class out of the four classes together, so we can walk together tomorrow if you want?"

I grinned back, "That would be great!"

Over the rest of the meal, we talked about classes and how to win the house cup. Blaise Zabini, he thought that working hard to get house points was a good start, but if we could also trick people in other houses into losing points from their actions, it would put us further in the lead. I agreed, it was a brilliant strategy to achieve victory. Pretty soon, the four of us, Pansy, Blaise, Draco and I; all arranged to have study sessions together in hopes we could beat out the other houses with grades.

After desserts were finished, the headmaster stood up again, "Ahem — just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Gryffindor table.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Interesting school, of course death in education is not all that uncommon in Sith training. We were soon dismissed with our prefects leading the way to our dormitories. A prefect Slytherin lead the way for all of our first years to our dormitories. We were located in the dungeons, where an intimidating looking door was the entry point to my new home for the next couple of months. The prefect explained, "The password is changed weekly and will be posted in the common room for all of us. Giving out the password will get you charmed against reading the sheet and you will have to be escorted into the dorm by another student for however long deemed fitting."

The doorway swung open on command and I gasped. The common room was brilliant. Deep rich green carpet was laid over the floor while the chairs were a soft silver with green cushions were arranged neatly around a roaring fireplace. No usual dungeon drafts could be felt from the hallways, it was a warm and comforting atmosphere. The wall across the fireplace was not a wall at all, but a window. Thick glass was holding near a literal ton of water in place as we could see into the Hogwarts lake. Better yet, completely submerged under the lake, so fish swam by, darting in between the long strands of seaweed coming up from the sandy bottom.

"Don't worry, the glass is charmed against breaking and protected by many spells." The prefect explained, noticing our amazed expressions. "Along this wall you will see two doors, labeled guys and girls respectively, everyone will be staying in rooms of two, so you'll have to see who your roommate is on the parchment posted on the doors. Also, if the opposite gender attempts to enter the wrong area, the door handle will burn you, so be aware of that. Also, do try to get good grades, follow the rules, and go to your classes on time."

With that, the prefect left us to our own devices. I sighed, and stretched, almost falling as an overexcited Pansy ran into me at full speed.

"Ow, what-"

"We're roommates! Oh my god this is amazing!" She beamed at me.

"Awesome! That so nice." I grinned back. Making friends was a whole lot easier than I thought it would be. It didn't matter I didn't know much about this planet or its workings, if I followed her lead, no one would know any different. Draco and Blaise ended up being roommates as well, but we left the boys to go unpack in our own rooms.

Our room was beautiful, same rich green carpet, that was very soft under my fingers when I touched it. The beds had green mattresses with white silvery sheets on the top. Around the frame was curtains I could close for sleeping privacy, were colored a dark green almost black color. At the end of each bed stood a trunk that could hold all of our belongings. Mine, just as Dumbledore had promised, was full of robes and school clothes with all my books and quills as well as a book bag. I quickly filled the black book bag with the required books according to my schedule, as well as quills and ink. I didn't bother checking for spy devices, it seemed as though this entire planet never heard of technology before. Seriously, zero holograms, just straight up quills and candles and crap. 'Magic' supposedly ran this place. Yeah right. Speaking of which, I did some, when I was given a wand.

I took my wand out of my belt and looked at the white length. How does magic even work again? At least I was at an academy to teach me just that. I put the wand carefully on my nightstand before changing into sleepwear. Simple gray checkered sweatpants with a dark green T-shirt. Pansy also was getting ready for bed, running her fingers through her shoulder length hair.

She sent me a tired smile, "Ready for tomorrow?"

"As I'll ever be." I placed my now packed bookbag next to my nightstand, and crawled onto my new bed.

"Well, goodnight. I'll make sure you're awake in the morning."

"Night." We both closed our curtains, and I was incased in my bed, I let out a soft sigh. Today was so crazy, I almost forgot that I wasn't currently being hunted by the Empire. I didn't know how I even ended up here. Hopefully the Empire won't be able to find me. Dumbledore mentioned something about a vanishing cabinet. Surely this place had a records center of magical objects, or maybe a research facility. Something to think about tomorrow. With that I fell into a deep, definitely not dreamless sleep.

I was small in this dream flashback as well. I had lived with my father for only a year at this point, and I had a nightmare. I was running down the halls of an Imperial base, looking for my dad. My bare feet slapped the metal in rhythm as I passed cleaning bots toward voices at the end of the hall.

"What do you mean Hoth is no longer safe?! I expected the Republic to never look there!"

"My Lord, please. We have just discovered through our intel that the Republic has a hidden and apparently very strong base somewhere on Hoth. Staying there will not be an option if they look for her."

"Don't tell me what is and isn't an option." My father growled at the Imperial General. I slid to a stop next to the open doorway as Darth Vader continued, "Where is the spy who brought us this information? Where is this base on Hoth that none of you can seem to find?" I shrunk into the doorframe upon hearing my father's voice lower to a dangerously soft and angry pitch. He was turned slightly away from the entrance, but I could see the tension in his shoulders under his black hooded cloak.

"My Lord." The General seemed frightened. "We no longer have the spy, he died when he found the base, he managed to send us that information and that alone before he was discovered and killed. That's all we have to work on."

Darth Vader's head jerked up suddenly, his eyes flashing deep red as the General flew across the room and collided with the wall, sliding down with a pained groan. Vader took a deep breath and gestured to the General's companion. "Take him to the Med-bay, and then I expect a ship ready to depart in the morning. We will evacuate Hoth. Apparently, the Republic is stronger than us here."

"Daddy?" I quietly whispered as the two left the room, the general seemed mostly okay, but he would definitely have bruises in the morning. He turned, his eyes back to a soft yellow.

"Leia? Are you okay?" He pushed back his hood as he kneeled down in front of me.

"I had a nightmare." I whispered, "A Jedi killed you. Is that why we're leaving? Are they coming to kill us?"

He pulled me into a soft hug, "No of course not. We are simply pulling a tactical retreat so we aren't caught unawares. I swear, I will never let a Jedi hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise." He brushed my hair softly out of my face before kissing my forehead. Relief washed over me and I hugged him tightly back. He would keep me safe. He promised. And I believed it with my whole heart.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Everyone! Its been awhile. I plan to update more often, but here's Chapter 5! In other exciting news, I now have a Beta Reader! She's slightly more of a Harry Potter nerd than I am, so this story will be fairly canonically accurate in that respect. Also, I guess I messed up Leia's wand, so it was changed. (I re-posted that Chapter for the new people.) It's now a nine inch wand with unicorn and threstral hair. If you know wand lore (I apparently didn't know enough) unicorn hair is 'light magic' making the user have a hard time using that wand to perform the Dark Arts. That was the only plot change. Enjoy the new chapter!**

**Thank you for the Follow: lost traveler4054, Lansar1, Karou WindStalker, titclem, ScarletAssasin, ThunderClaw03, Darththeduck312**

**Thank you for the Favorite: Madelaine Fiction, Karou WindStalker, ScarletAssasin, ThunderClaw03, Darththeduck312**

**Response to Reviews:**

**Darththeduck312: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoy it so far! As far as Dumbledore knowing something... well, we will see when it comes xD**

The next morning, I woke up slowly. Faint light filtered in through my bed curtains, washing my world in green. I sat up, rubbing sleep out of my eyes. I yanked back the curtains surveying the room. It wasn't very bright in the room, but the candle on the nightstand lit as if it sensed my presence. Maybe it did. I shrugged, standing a stretching my arms above my head. I pulled the curtains around my bed all the way open. I glanced at the other curtained bed. Pansy must be asleep. Might as well get ready for the day. I dressed in the school uniform that was provided for me. It consisted of a white button-up shirt, adorned with a silver and green striped tie, followed by a skirt that fell just above my knees. I scoffed, feeling less like the fighter I was trained to be. There was no way I could even to my katas in this! I took off the offending skirt. I instead donned my training slacks on and laced up my combat boots. I threw on the cloak that was part of the school uniform as well.

I grabbed my wand from my nightstand and stuffed it in my belt. I walked out of the girl's dorms and through the magical door guarding our commons room. The chilly dungeon air washed refreshingly over my skin. I moved a floor up, looking out the window. The sun barely washed over the horizon. We would not have class for a couple hours yet. I walked towards one of the castles doors that lead outside. I pushed it open, shivering in the morning air. I stepped out onto the dew-dropped grass, finding a small blind spot that no professor wandering the hallways would spot me. I wasn't sure if being outside would be cause to lose house points. Either way, I didn't care to find out.

I sat cross-legged on the ground, looking out at the trees. I would start by attempting to access the Force. For some reason, since I have arrived on this planet, I had not been able to access it. Most of the time, the Force interacted with me as its own independent being. It helps me read people, helps me fight, centers my mind on my ambitions among many other things. I turned inwards, focusing on my emotions. 'Emotions are a powerful way to access the Force, Leia.' My father had once told me, 'If you can access your fear, you do not need to let yourself be crippled by it. You can turn it into a weapon. Take care, if you cannot control your emotions either, it can lead to the Dark Side running through you unrestrained. It can be very dangerous.'

From early in my training, I was put through many Force ability control tests. These were to make sure I could control my impulses, control my Force use enough to wield a lightsaber. I breathed out slowly while focusing on my environment. I closed my eyes. I couldn't even feel the ever-constant Force usually surrounding me. That was not a good sign. A sliver of fear shot through me. I tried to grasp the fear, but it only built. I tried reaching into it with my mind. To the other side, where the Dark Side usually sat. Nothing. I opened my eyes. I got rid of the fear, taking several deep breaths while focusing on the grass in front of me. A sigh passed between my lips. If strong emotions did not bring the Dark Side to my fingertips then what would? Was the Force non-existent here? No, I would have forgotten how to breath if that was the case. It must be simply untouchable. What would cause such a thing to occur?

I shook my head, brushing away the headache that was forming. I could figure this out later. The sun was halfway above the horizon at this point. Classes would begin soon. Maybe this whole 'magic' this will clear up this nonsense. I stood up, and made my way back into the girl's dorm.

The second I arrived Pansy ambushed me. "Where have you been?" She demanded, as she glanced at my outfit, "And what are you wearing? That is not the proper school uniform! Do you want to disgrace our house?" She clicked her tongue as she led me to my own bed. She started rummaging through my dresser.

"I was out on a morning me- walk." I caught myself just in time. The last thing I needed was to explain that I often meditated with rage to help with my control of the Dark Side.

"Well, be back earlier next time. We must look our best if we plan on being the role models of Slytherin!" She turned back around, the skirt I rejected earlier in one hand, long socks in the other. I groaned.

"No complaining and put on your uniform." She snapped before walking back over to her side of the room, pulling items off her desk.

I quickly stripped off my pants and changed into my skirt. I also pulled up the socks that where pitch black except for the stripe of green right at the top running parallel to the ground. I was re-lacing my combat boots when she reappeared.

"Really? Boots?" She asked as she motioned to my hair, brush in hand.

I turned my head. "Yes really. Right now, they're the only footwear I currently own. Besides, my boots are good for training." I winced as the brush snagged in my hair.

"You even missed breakfast." She scolded, "And what training? We are practicing magic, not fighting a war. We will have to get you a better pair for when you're in school at least. After classes, I don't care what you wear, but be presentable for our house." She finished. She came around to my front and pointed the hairbrush aggressively in my face, "Understood?"

"Yes." I grinned, pushing the hairbrush out of my face. She grinned in return. Both of us gathered our respective bookbags and headed out for class. I ran my hand though my hair. She had left most of it down, with a braid on one side that disappeared back into my brunette locks. Pansy quickly scanned our schedules.

"Well, we have double potions first thing in the morning, with the Ravenclaws. Ugh, those know-it-alls are definitely going to try to one up us with book smarts. Hope you reviewed your potion book." She said, her heels clicking on the floor. I nodded even though I hadn't. With any luck, I could avoid any attention from the professors. They had many more students in one classroom then the one to one training that I was used to.

We entered the classroom. It was laid out with a cobblestone floor, no carpets. All the tables were fairly small with only two seats each, and a cauldron resting on the wooden surface. Pansy dragged me forward to one of the front tables and we sat next to each other. A large chalkboard was hung at the wall, right behind what must be the professor's desk. The desk was mostly bare except for a folder stuffed with parchment, and a huge empty bottle. Around the classroom, many bottles with what must be ingredients hugged the walls. Several other first-years wandered in as well. The Ravenclaw uniforms were very similar to ours, but the colors were changed. Instead of green and silver, they bore blue and bronze. Neither house acknowledged the other as they picked seats.

The students fell silent as a professor entered through the door. He eyed us up as he strolled to the front of the class. He had long straight black hair with beady eyes. His cloak billowed around him. He stopped just behind his desk. "Welcome to Potions." He drawled out, "I am your potions master. You may address me as Professor Snape. You are here to learn the art of potion crafting. You Ravenclaws will have to learn there is more to potion making than simply reading the directions. Slytherins, my house, I expect you to learn the patience required to brew. There is much competition in potion crafting, but it is not based on speed nor attention to detail alone. You must also know when to be patient and when to be precise. This comes through practice."

He turned to the chalkboard. "This is the potion we are brewing today. It is a simple cure to boils. Get started immediately." He began to write the instructions. The class quickly filled with students talking among themselves and collecting ingredients.

Pansy turned to me, "How are you at brewing? You want me to take the lead on this?"

"Yes," I replied, "I haven't particularly done anything like this before."

"Okay! I'll help you out then. Start by crushing the snake fangs."

I nodded and quickly began to crush the fragile ingredients in a mortar. Pansy started to heat our cauldron over a heater just as the fangs were a soft white powder. I looked at the directions before carefully spooning in four measures. Pansy grabbed her wand, carefully passing it over the cauldron. In response, a white smoke rose from the now liquified brew. I followed up with the slugs. We worked in quiet tandem then, with me adding the ingredients, and Pansy making the correct stir counts with wand movements when needed. I got so focused into my work, I was not even paying attention to the time. After Pansy made the last wand movement, removing the cauldron from the fire, it swirled into a thick white potion, as pink smoke wafted off of the concoction. We had finished. We grinned at each other just as Professor Snape called for wands down. He came around, inspecting each and every student groups performance, either telling them that they could bottle the potion for use, or throw it out in the bins in the back.

He stopped in front of our table. He passed his wand over our still steaming creation. He paused, before saying, "Excellent job. Miss Parkinson, of course. Your family known to be full of well-educated wizards and witches. And you, Miss?"

"Skywalker." I stated.

"Miss Skywalker. Well done. You are also a potential potion witch in the making. Bottle this for use."

"Thank you, Professor." I said earnestly. Although I didn't do any actual magic, I'll have to quiz Pansy on it later. It was very peaceful, creating potions.

He moved onto the rest of the class. After everyone had their tables properly cleaned and ready for the next set of students, he drew our attention to the front. "Well, a better first day then I was expecting. Only a few failed potions. I expect better for those who had the scrap their cure. However, Miss Parkinson and Miss Skywalker created the best cure in this class period. Ten points to Slytherin." He smiled thinly, "Now you know what this class potions are worth. Dismissed."

Whispers broke out amid students as we packed our bookbags. Pansy grinned at me, "We did epic! Just wait till we get to tell the boys how we got ten House Points today!"

I grinned back, "Yes! That was really fun! What do we have next?"

"Charms." She grasped my hand and pulled me along, "Let's get there fast so we can have good seats!"

I laughed as I let her pull me along. Charms. I suddenly remembered what the wand keeper said about my wand in particular. Good with practical magic. Did that apply to charms? I guess it depended on your definition. Time to find out! I just hoped I would learn something about actual magic in this class. Pansy did wave her wand over the cauldron, but nothing flashy happened. No real proof. Of course, not everything you can do in the Force is necessarily flashy either. Open mind Leia, I reminded myself.


End file.
